Into the Rain
by Paper Bullet
Summary: He'd protect her. It was his duty. He'd save her and he'd send her cold glares. He'd argue with her. He'd shelter her from the rain, help her forget her dark secret. But love? This wasn't part of the job description. Ichigo x Rukia -AU-
1. She's Crying for You

**Summary: The rain sometimes reminds me of things I wish not to. But when my hope has been broken, trampled, and cut into pieces, he is always there. Why does he show kindness toward my shattered soul? Ichigo, you are a fool for that which I do not understand. Rukia/Ichigo - Bleach series.**

**Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story so I do not have to repeatedly post it; I do not own, by any means, the Bleach series, characters, or anything else relating to Bleach.**

**Authors's Note: Sorry to all who have me on alert for my Inuyasha stories, but I felt the need to expand my writing and step out of my safety zone.**

**Into the Rain**

Chapter One: She's Crying for You

The rain drops fell to the Earth, dampening the soil, creating puddles of muddy water, washing the dirt from the streets. Clouds consumed the skies and her world was dark. Why was it that she felt like the rain? Someone once told her that it only rained when the Heavens cried.

Her slender figure shivered in the cold, wind whipping at her face. Her body was turning numb from the feeling, but she liked it. No one can tell when you cry in the rain. No one can see your weakness. She walked over to the swing set and sat atop one of the wet swings. The wind pushed her, giving her body a slow rocking motion.

The rain was the place that she loathed, the place that brought up so many memories wanting to hide in the corner of her mind, yet…She couldn't resist her body's urge to sit under the sky's tears.

She let an inhale welcome itself into her lungs, the cold air making her throat feel a sharp pain. Her foot dragged in a puddle beneath the swing, her toes instantly freezing at the touch. She stood up and walked away from the park, making her way down the empty city streets. Thunder now clapped in the clouds, lightening shooting across the sky.

She felt sleepy, the lulling sound of rain pounding against the concrete and the drowned out noise of thunder in the background tiring her mind. Through the rain, she could see a figure in the distance; the only thing she could make out was a distinctive orange color.

"No, why is he out here?" were the words passed through her pale blue lips. She jerked her body around and ran to wherever her legs would take her, turning corners and going through alleys. She was quiet about it, too, the only sound made being her feet slapping against the wet streets. Water splashed up as her foot dipped into a pool of water. Her eyes reflexively closed as water went over her body, and that's when she ran into something.

Hands rested on her shoulders. "Hey, Rukia, what do you think you're doing out here? It's raining if you haven't noticed."

Rukia stared up disbelievingly and tried to form words, but her lips were heavy, and her throat tightened. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach. "I'm fine, Ichigo." she said and pushed against his chest, causing him to drop his arms.

"You're going to get sick, ya know." he said nonchalantly.

"I will be fine Ichigo. Just please leave."

Ichigo bent down and stared into her eyes. "You're crying." he remarked with a sigh. He became annoyed when girls turned emotional, however, she was different. She was always strong, her exterior always hard and never unflinching. She never cried, she never sought after pity or comfort.

"Just leave me be Ichigo!" she said sternly and turned away from him, clenching her eyelids closed tightly, trying to prevent any further tears from falling.

"I won't leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I am fine. Go back home."

"It must be something, you don't get upset over nothing."

Rukia's temper was now growing as her patience was thinning. "Fine, I'll leave." she said and opened her eyes, stepping forward, only to see Ichigo standing in front of her again. She moved to the side in attempt to get around him, but he just moved as well. She moved to the other side, him following.

Ichigo's arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

"It has nothing to do with you! So just leave!" she pleaded. She fell to a knee as coughs started coming violently from her throat. Her head felt bigger than it was and her fatigue was showing. That was when she felt masculine arms come under her back and knees, lifting her up. She was now at the point where she felt too weak to even protest. 'No…Why is he taking me away from the rain?'

Her eyes closed as she felt her body slowly going up and down with each of his steps. "Ichigo." she said in a low whisper, her body begging her for sleep. "Why are you always here?"

Ichigo stared down at her and let out a small "Hm?" then thought for a moment. His shoulders shrugged. "I'm not just going to abandon a friend. That's not really who I am."

Satisfied with that answer, Rukia allowed a deep slumber to overcome her, and her head lay limp against his chest.

- - - - - - - - - -

Her eyes peeked open as sunlight poked through the blinds. She quickly squinted as the rays beamed over her face. "Where am I?" she mumbled, sniffling. Her throat tickled as she fought the urge to cough, but lost the battle. She slid off the bed she was on and shakily stood up. Why was the house _freezing _so much?

She saw Ichigo come in through the door and guide her back to the bed. "Ichigo, your house is cold." she said, coughing.

"No, you are. I'm not letting you out of bed so don't even try your stubborn crap with me."

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she shot him a glare. If she didn't feel weak and tired, she would've given him a good beating. Her eyes closed without consent, sleep trying to consume her body and mind again.

"You hungry?" Ichigo asked casually. "My dad is down stairs going soup-crazy. Says it's supposed to help you when you're sick."

"Soup would be nice." she said softly, covering up under the thick blankets.

After a few more minutes, Ichigo had brought up two bowls of soup. He handed one to Rukia who sat up and began sipping down some of the broth. Ichigo carelessly slurped down the noodles, not even tasting what was in his mouth. "So what were you doin' last night." he said with a mouth full of food. After he swallowed, he continued. "You never told me."

Rukia smiled and stared down into her bowl. "I like the rain."

Ichigo stared at her dumbly. "You like the rain…That's why you were out in the freezing cold…At night…In the rain…?"

"Yes."

Ichigo looked at her curiously, setting his empty bowl down on his desk as he leaned back on the legs of his chair. "I know you stay at Orihime's house."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly. "Who told you that?"

"Orihime. She's pretty worried about you. You've been acting up lately…Oh yeah, and you'll be staying here while you're sick."

"Says who?" Rukia said, attitude making its entrance.

"Says me." Ichigo retorted and crossed his arms, staring her in the eye.

"I'm not a little kid, I can do whatever I want."

"You can try to do whatever you want; I'm not letting you leave here until you get better. Knowing you, you'll just do something stupid and weaken yourself even more."

"I'm not weak Ichigo." she said sternly, holding in a cough and removing her covers. She'd leave one way or another, just to prove him wrong. Her hopes, however, were crushed as Ichigo put his index finger on her forehead and pushed her down to the bed. There was a smirk on his face.

"Why you--"

"Just get some rest." he said and sat back down in his chair, opening a book and starting his homework.

"Hey."

"What?" Ichigo asked, still reading through his book.

"I left my homework at Orihime's."

"You think you're going to school tomorrow?" Ichigo said with raised eyebrows.

"Of course I am! I can't ruin my perfect attendance."

"You'll be out the whole week. I'll get the week's work from your teachers, don't worry."

Rukia sighed. Great, she'd be stuck in a house for a week. Lovely.

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: So? What'd you think? I loved it, but then again, I'm a little conceited when it comes to my writing. I'd really like to know what you all think :D**

**THANKS SO MUCH to my beta, Tracy (intoxication). Whenever my muse tries to run away, she'll be there to lasso it back to me. -Ami**


	2. You're Wrong

**Into the Rain**

Chapter 2: You're Wrong

It was a Sunday morning when she had first awoken in his room. It was a Sunday afternoon when he had told her she'd be staying there until her feeble immune system got back on track and her cold subsided. And it was a Sunday night that she had slept through until Monday morning.

She awoke at the rustling sound of paper and books. Her eyes fluttered open, and a sudden burning sensation filled them. She, however, waved it off as a part of the cold. Her body felt weak, and for the first time in her life, it felt as if she had no will to move. No strength to even sit up. Her body was begging her to just stay still and rest. She spotted Ichigo packing things up into his backpack.

Ichigo's eyes glanced over and caught her awoken form. "Well, I'm off. See ya." he said and shouldered his backpack, heading toward the bedroom door. His hand squeezed the knob and turned it, swinging open the port. He walked through and closed it with a slight 'thud' and 'click'.

Ichigo Kurosaki, 15, orange hair, and a lot of spunk. He walked down the stairs and avoided a surprise attack by his father, whom crashed into a china cabinet instead of his son. Ichigo's eyes rolled and he walked out the door. He had left early this morning for a reason. His face did well to restrict a smirk from appearing. He walked down the sidewalk, making _sure _to walk past his bedroom window.

Rukia peered through the blinds of his window and watched as the form headed in the direction of school. She stood up and looked down at herself, dressed in one of Ichigo's pajama pants and shirt. Her wet clothes currently tumbled in the drier Yuzu had started. She could always get them later. She opened the door quietly and closed it in the same manner. She tiptoed down the stairs, her eyes hopping around the room to see if anyone was present. She was in the clear.

Ichigo finally allowed his slight grin to surface as he circled his house and walked back up to the door he had just come from. Not to his surprise, it opened and a sick face poked out.

Her eyes widened. She was speechless. And her body felt like Hell.

Ichigo's arms folded across his chest as a stern look crossed his countenance. "Going somewhere?" he asked, his inquiry hanging in the air like a command. A command to get her ass back up to the room.

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed and she swung the door wide open now. She kicked Ichigo in the shin, and, in contrast to every other time, it didn't hurt him. When she didn't see him doubling over like a baby, her eyes softened and she stared up to his face. The face with the smirk. The face whose lips gave her very detailed instructions.

"Rukia, if you think you're going to leave anytime soon, you're wrong. If you think you're going to get better by leaving here, you're wrong. If you think I will let you leave here sick, _you're wrong_." he spoke, his smile faded and his words terse.

Rukia let out the cough she had been holding in into her balled up hand, closing her eyes in the process. She sniffed and looked to him again. If it weren't for her being so tired, she'd kick his ass. But, seeing as how 'what ifs' didn't matter, she complied and shut the door with a grumble and stomped her feet back up the stairs. She gladly welcomed the bed that awaited her, and almost instantly upon setting her head down on the pillow, sleep claimed her.

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxox oxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

"Kuchiki," rang a teacher's voice. "Kuchiki, Rukia."

"She's not here." Ichigo's annoyed voice replied.

He had gone through this with every teacher, and each one gave the same shocked response.

"She's not? Is she ill?"

And he would always give them the same answer. "Yeah." Then, they would give a sympathetic look and continue on down the roll. He went to all of her teachers and got the week's work in advance. His last stop was Mr. Hiromi.

"Uh, I'm here to pick up Rukia's work for the week." he stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, it's nice of you to do that for her. Do you need her address?" the teacher asked.

"No, she's at my house."

This caused an eyebrow to raise, then a slight chuckle to ensue. "I always knew you two were close friends, but…"

Ichigo snatched the papers held in the teacher's hands and grumbled while walking away. "Tell Miss Kuchiki that I wish her well." he hollered to the retracting student, earning a waving of a hand as recognition.

As Ichigo walked down the path he walked every weekday, he hoisted his bag on his shoulder with his, including Rukia's, work safely tucked away.

"Hey, get a load of carrot top." said a gruff voice followed by the laughing of other seniors as they walked closely behind Ichigo.

He simply blew them off. If they wanted to fight him, he'd fight them. Otherwise, he didn't give a damn what they had to say.

"Hey, carrot top. C'mere." said the same voice.

Ichigo could heard the footsteps closing in behind him and he stopped his walking. "Aw, did we make carrot top mad?" one of the other seniors of the group asked. Ichigo remained with his back facing the group of older kids, earning a frown from all of them. His body ducked down, avoiding a punch from the back. He dropped his bag on the ground and turned to face them, his expression not faltering as no emotion made an entrance.

"Tough guy, eh?" commented the one who had first called Ichigo out. "Get 'im!" he bellowed.

Ichigo swung his leg back and up, causing the chins of two seniors to buck upward and then their bodies to fall back. As the remaining two came at him with weapons, one a bat and one a knife, he saw both get knocked down by the powerful arm of Chad.

As all four of the guys got back up from their laying position, they charged at Chad and Ichigo.

After about twenty seconds, three of the men had retreated and one lay unconscious on the cement, blood trickling from his nose.

"Thanks." Ichigo said and once again picked up his backpack.

"Hmm. You said Rukia is sick." remarked the deep tone of Sado.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied and dusted off his pants with his fingers spanned outward, cleaning any visible dust from the school uniform.

Ichigo went straight to his room after entering the house and muttering a short "Hey" to his family. Once in, he set his bag on his desk and looked over to the sleeping Rukia. He pulled out her papers and set them at the foot of the bed for when she awoke. He then began reading through his assignments and started with the easiest.

After it was well in to the night, Rukia's eyes slowly opened. Grogginess reigned over her mind as her senses started coming to her. Her eyes shifted to the side, seeing Ichigo asleep at his desk. The light in the room was still on, and as a migraine approached her head, she craved the dark. She slipped out of the covers and went over to the light switch, flipping it downward thus executing the brightness. She slumped back to the bed and returned to her dreams. Dreams that haunted her. Dreams that would never let her forget the horrible memories the rain brought to her. Dreams that always showered the Earth with droplets, allowing her lingering past to unfold every time even though she tried to push it away. Dreams that would never let her be. She had accepted her never-ending nightmares, but what she didn't expect was that she would soon be facing them again.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: THANKS A BAGILLION to my beta Tracy AKA intoxication!**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter, and I look forward to hearing your feedback :D -Ami**


	3. Tell Me

**Into the Rain**

Chapter 3: Tell Me

_Damn. How could I allow myself to become so weak? So weak that I get so sick. I have no will to move. I have no will to do anything. I just want sleep. Damn Ichigo for making me stay here. Damn this cold. Damn the rain._

Ichigo lazily sat on his chair, leaning back on the hind legs of it. He stared to the sleeping girl, not noticing he had been doing just that for an hour now. She was different when she slept. She was quiet. She looked peaceful. But one thing remained the same. 'She still looks sad.' he thought. Why couldn't she tell him what was bothering her? He had half a mind to just wake her up right now and yell at her until she told him. Though, his rational side (which hardly ever made its appearance) decided otherwise.

So, he would wait. He would wait for her to wake up so he could ask her. And he'd get it out of her one way or another.

Another twenty minutes went by and he stared at her softly breathing form. He saw her eyes flutter open and stare up at the ceiling for a moment, as if she didn't know where she was.

Rukia's eyes softened as her senses came to her -- what little the cold left her, anyway -- and turned her head, glancing at Ichigo. "What the Hell are you looking at?" she remarked with attitude. She swore, Ichigo could be so weird sometimes.

"Tell me. Why were you really out there in the rain." his inquiry hung like a deadly command.

A bit thrown off her game by his question -- not to mention the cold -- her eyes widened. Why did he keep insisting on bringing up such horrible memories? Why couldn't he let things go? She sighed and looked at him lovingly, a sparkle in her eye. She opened her mouth slightly and inhaled deeply. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME THAT?! DAMNIT ICHIGO YOU CAN NEVER LET THINGS BE!" she shouted, consequently ensuing a bunch of hoarse coughs that scratched at her throat.

Ichigo's expression didn't falter. "Tell me -- now."

This was the only time Rukia felt fear course through her veins. When Ichigo stayed so calm, yet so threatening, he caused fear to arise. He was the only one who could do that…Well, him and one other person, but she knew she wouldn't be seeing that other person for a very long time.

Ichigo glared at her expectantly.

She sighed, knowing he'd get it out of her sooner or later. Better now than later. Her eyes closed softly. She never dreamt she would tell someone her story. She never thought…But then again, Ichigo was practically her best friend. They knew each other inside and out. She knew him. And he _knew _her. Maybe that's why he was one of the only ones able to cause uneasiness in her. She was so used to being able to hide behind a wall of no emotions, but Ichigo seemingly knew how to break through. He knew how to peer over and spot her emotions.

And for that, she appreciated him on some level. Maybe that's why she would tell him her story.

- - - - - - - - - -

The two sat in silence. Nothing had been said since Rukia had explained her story. She could see an unnamed emotion in Ichigo's eyes.

Rukia fought with all her drained energy to refrain from crying.

_To show your tears in front of someone other than family will result in the assumption you are weak. Kuchikis are not weak._

That's what her brother told her, and that's what she would believe. Her eyes switched over to Ichigo, who was staring into space.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner." he said in a low tone. His fists were clenched and all he could do was swear to himself. "Damnit Rukia, why didn't you tell me! _I _would've been there, _I _would have saved you."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "It was none of your business--"

"The Hell it isn't!"

"I don't see how this concerned you at --"

"Because, Rukia, you're a friend, and your troubles are my troubles."

Rukia closed her eyes and took in a breath. She opened them again and stared at him seriously. "The past is over and done with, and there's no changing it. I've learned to forget what happened and move on. If I have, so should you. It was my fault I got into such a situation, and…Stop looking at me like that!"

Ichigo stared to here, a solid expression of solemnity was held, with a hint of worry.

"Don't give me that sappy look!"

"You honestly think it was your fault." he stated.

Rukia jumped from the bed and stood to her full height, which wasn't very tall, but since Ichigo was sitting, she was taller. "Can we just drop this whole thing!"

Ichigo stood up, taking away all of her hopes on intimidating him. He towered over her with crossed arms over his chest. "How can you be so sure it won't happen again."

Rukia flinched slightly. "Be…Because, I can take care of myself. And besides, I _know _it won't happen--"

"Rukia!" said a loud voice as someone crashed through Ichigo's door.

"Renji?" Rukia asked as she saw the distinct red-colored haired man standing in front of her.

"Hey, I heard you were sick and came over to the idiot's house as soon as I heard."

"What do you mean "idiot"?!" Ichigo yelled, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Well you are, I mean look at you, you have Rukia out of bed when she should be resting!" Renji shouted back.

"It wasn't my fault, she got out herself!"

"Oh, so handling a girl is pretty hard for you I see!"

"What! Shuttup before I make you!"

"Ha, I'd like to see you try!" Renji said cockily.

"Enough!" Rukia yelled hoarsely, a headache throbbing now because of them. She put her fingertips to her temples as she started feeling light-headed, causing her to wobble slightly.

"Whoa, Rukia, you okay?" Renji asked with a relaxed facial expression now.

"I'm fine." she replied sternly. She glanced over to Ichigo and caught his stare.

The stare that told her "We'll finish our little chat later" which she did not look forward to.

"Go back to bed and get some sleep." Ichigo told her. Ichigo looked over to Renji. "Come on, let's leave her be."

Renji looked over to the petite form walking to the bed and nodded.

Renji and Ichigo sat outside on the porch. "Did you know about…What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean? What happened when?" Renji asked.

Ichigo grumbled. "To Rukia, stupid."

Renji now looked to him seriously. "What do you mean."

Ichigo sighed. Renji deserved to know, he wanted to protect Rukia just as much as he did.

After a few moments of silence and after Ichigo hesitantly explained to him, Renji finally stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"To talk to Rukia--"

"No, leave her alone. I'm not sure she wanted you to know. She didn't even want me to know."

Renji sighed and sat back down. "How the Hell did this happen? Where were we when this happened? How…I'm gonna kill the bastard."

"Calm down. We don't even know who he is. Rukia thinks he'd never return back to Karakura Town, but something inside me says otherwise."

"All I know is that if he shows his face around here again, I'll kill him." Renji said through ground teeth.

"Heh, this is the first time we've had something in common."

- - - - - - - - - -

Thursday rolled around, and Rukia was starting to feel better. She didn't cough as much, didn't feel so weak anymore, and she wasn't so tired. She had snuck out of Ichigo's house while he was at school and headed down to Urahara's Shop. She stepped in and was greeted by him.

"Well, hello there Miss Kuchiki. How can I help you today?" he asked in his normal tone.

"I need something for this cold so I can go back to school finally." she explained.

"Ah, we just received a shipment of cold remedies, let me see, where did I put it…" he began looking through boxes. "Ahh, try this." he said and handed her a brown bottle. "It's said to cure the common cold instantly upon drinking it."

Rukia eyed it curiously. "Thanks" she said and paid, then headed home. Home? That wasn't her home. It was Ichigo's. She had to get out of the habit of calling it hers. She went up to his room and sat on the bed, then downed the tiny bottle. She sat there for a second. "Well, I feel a lot better." she said and decided to test it. She breathed in deeply through her nose. No stuffy nose, and no runny nose. It worked.

Ichigo returned home a few hours later and went to his room. "What the Hell are you doing up…And dressed?! You can't think you're going anywhere."

Rukia smirked and stared up to him. "I am all better now."

"Is that so?" he looked at her disbelievingly.

"Yes. I got a remedy and it worked."

"How do I know you're not just making this up." Ichigo retorted.

Rukia gave him a kick swift to the shin. "Because I said so, stupid!"

Ichigo grabbed his leg in pain. "I believe you." he winced.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rukia returned to school the next day, feeling fine. She ran into Orihime on her way to her next class.

"Oh, Rukia! You're back! I'm so glad!" she said with a large smile. "You're staying at my house still, right?" she asked.

"I don't know--"

"Oh please oh please oh please!" Orihime begged with her hands together.

Rukia nodded with a slight smile, causing a giant hug from Orihime.

"Great! I'll see you there." Orihime added and then ran off . "See you later, Rukia!" she yelled back to her.

Rukia couldn't help but smile. She turned around to head to her next class and bumped into something.

No, someone.

"Hello Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia looked up to the speaker and her eyes widened. "No…"

- - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: Eh, so this story doesn't get as much feedback as possible, but it's still my favorite one to write and gives me a break from my Inuyasha-ness. Yay for cliff hangers.**

**I know, I know I keep not telling you the whole big secret of Rukia, but what fun would that be? The basis of the story surrounds just that :D -Ami**


	4. What Happened

**Into the Rain**

Chapter 4: What Happened

_And for that, she appreciated him on some level. Maybe that's why she would tell him her story._

**4 weeks ago / Flash Back**

Rukia walked down the sidewalk, her shoes slapping the water on the pavement. Rain poured down heavily and it seemed like fog was settling low. She held a black umbrella with Chappy printed on the top side. The stick rested against her shoulder as the top gave her a slight break from the rain. She yawned, although it was getting late, it had only been ten minutes since she left Ichigo's place. They had both begun to get on each other's nerves, and neither seemed to back down, so she left.

The streets were empty save for a few animals scurrying for shelter, and a figure in the distance. It looked like a man but it was hard to tell, the rain blurred everything more than a few feet away from her face. She realized it was a man, paying no attention to the fact he was there once she saw clearly. Her mind had been on other things. As she walked passed said man, he bumped into her. She turned around. "Hey, watch it buddy!" she scowled at his blatant rudeness. When she saw he paid her no attention, she continued walking. "Jackass." she muttered.

"I'm sorry?" she heard someone say from the distance. She turned around to see the man a few yards away from her. "I'm sorry, are you too dense to understand an insult?" She spat. Normally she was nice to people she didn't know. She only acted mean to Ichigo. God how this guy resembled Ichigo. Maybe that's why she could yell at him with ease.

The man walked toward her, a clear frown sitting upon his face. "Now that's not a very nice thing to say."

Rukia flinched slightly at the look he gave her. He stopped a few inches in front of her. Deciding not to start anything, she simply turned around and started walking. Rather, she _tried_ to start walking. "Let go you creep!" she jerked her arm from his grip, turning around to face him. "What the hell's wrong with you!" she yelled angrily.

"I've just been fired from my job, my girlfriend dumped me, and I'm soaking wet. Now I'm getting yelled at by some little girl. Need any more reasons?"

"I am not a little girl, jerk!"

The man raised an eyebrow at this. "Is that so?" he paused and looked to her umbrella which had her name printed on the inside. "Rukia...Kuchiki, is it?"

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed. She turned around yet again, and, was pulled by the arm yet again. This time, when she turned around, she had a balled up fist swinging through the air, which connected with the man's jaw.

He cupped his cheek. "You pack quite the punch." He then smirked.

Rukia was sick of this! This jerk was the reason she'd been standing in the rain for five minutes. She turned around for the third time, but this time, instead of a slight tug to the arm, she felt a full on yank. Her body crashed into his and she pushed off of him with a scowl on her face. "What the--mpphhhh!"she let out as a hand clasped over her mouth and she felt herself being dragged. She kicked behind her, aiming for his shin.

"Ow, now that hurts." he said with a slight temper, and continued to take her around the corner of a building. He stared down greedily, yet politely. "I promise it will only hurt for a few seconds." he said with a gentle smile, and then pinned her shaking form to the wet ground. He ripped through her blouse with relative ease.

This was the night she would never forget. This was the person whose face would be forever etched in her mind.

**End Flashback**

Rukia Kuchiki looked up disbelievingly at the man. "No..." she let out.

The man smiled down to her. "What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost." he said with a smug smile.

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed. "You bastard, what the Hell are you doing here?!" she was quick to use anger to mask her fright.

"Oi, Rukia!" she heard Ichigo call from behind. She whipped around.

Ichigo frozen. What was that look she was giving him? He shook his head and kept walking. "Hey, who's this guy?" he asked.

Rukia glanced back at the man, whose eyes were saying something, and she knew exactly what. She was not afraid of this jerk! No, Rukia Kuchiki was afraid of no one. Hell, if she could kick Ichigo's ass, she could kick anyone's ass. Still...She felt uncomfortable. She turned and faced Ichigo again. "Uhm...Class is about to start." she remarked, avoiding his gaze, her throat dry. She walked passed him and headed toward her next classroom.

Ichigo looked back to Rukia, then to the man. "Never seen you around before."

"I've never been around before." the man remarked nonchalantly.

"Then what the Hell are you doing here anyway?" Ichigo snorted.

"Why, I'm the new teacher here." he replied with a smug look.

'Hope I don't have any classes with this guy. He looks like a complete freak.' he thought, not paying attention to the distinct resemblance between the himself and the man.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Rukia sat down in her seat and waited for class to begin. Her mind kept wandering back to unforgettable thoughts. 'Why is he here?' she mused repeatedly. She saw the principle walk in and stared curiously.

"Ah, students, may I have your attention? I'd like to welcome your new teacher of this class. Since Mrs. Takanashi quit recently, we received many applications for the new teaching position, but none as impressive as his."

Rukia let his relentless babbling go in one ear and out the other. It wasn't until the new teacher walked in did she snap up and practically jump from her seat. But since she had better self-control, she just lowered herself back into the chair and remained stiff. 'This can't be happening...Oh...God, this can't be happening,' was the thought running throughout her mind. How was this possible?

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all are prepared for today's lesson. Don't think I'll go slack because I'm new here." he spoke and heard some moans from students. He wrote his name on the board, and Rukia committed it to memory. Across the blackboard read:

'Mr. Kaien Shiba'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note: **Wow, you have no idea how much I hate this chapter. It just did not turn out anything like I wanted it to, and I will be glad to just start the next chap and get back to my normal style of writing.

Sorry to all of you people who can't stomach the concept of rape, but nothing was graphic, and I even left it open for interpretation for the ones who can't handle it. The thing upsetting me the most is who I decided to make the bad guy. I was planning on having it be someone else, but I thought Kaien would fit better. I know he's like...Way OOC, and I hate that, but I'll just have to deal ;p

**A huge thanks to my beta BeautifulSilverSilence.** Because she's amazing and I never would've made it through this chapter if it weren't for her. More IchiRuki fluff next chap, as well as a longer chap (: **-Ami**


	5. Teacher, Teacher

**Into the Rain**

_Teacher, Teacher  
_

Rukia sat tensely in her seat as the new teacher put Geometry problems on the overhead for the students to copy down. She tried to pick up her pencil, but she shook too violently from the tremors in her hand to not cause a scene. Clenching her lips shuts, she prevented small winces from escaping. She had tried to forget that night, that man. But now, as he went over explaining the math problems, it was like the images were forced to the front of her mind. They escaped the subconscious state they had been locked up in.

Ichigo glanced over to Rukia, his desk being next to hers. It wasn't hard to miss the ghostly pale color on her face, let alone her widened eyes. He had never seen her like this...so weak. Though he hated to admit it, Rukia was not a weak person. She could hold her own more often than him. Why was she so frightened all of the sudden? Had their talk last night brought up repressed memories and now she couldn't stop thinking about them? It took all of his mental strength not to turn into a wild, ravenous beast and start going on a killing spree. He'd never been so pissed in his life. Someone had _touched _Rukia. Been _inside_ of her, and he wasn't there to protect her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked casually, a hint of concern intertwined.

Rukia hesitantly glanced to Ichigo. "Nothing," the young girl replied monotonously. She sounded like a zombie, and looked like one, too. Ignoring his furrowed eyebrows, she turned her head back to the front of the classroom. Realization had been seeping in ever-so-slowly at what was happening. _He _was back.

Time swept by in a frenzy, at least to her. The ring of the bell caused her to jump from her seat, but she played it off as being eager to leave the classroom--which she was, anyway. As the students filed out before her, she cursed inwardly for sitting in the back row, thus being the last person, right behind Ichigo.

"Ah, Miss Kuchiki, a moment please?" the velvety voice of the new teacher rang.

Rukia felt her heart thump that much faster, pounding against her aching ribcage. She would be strong. She would stand her ground. "Yes, sir?" She shivered at her formality. He deserved to be called a scumbag, not a sir. Reluctantly turning around, she approached the desk with caution, however left plenty of space between it and her.

"You did exceptionally well in class today," he breathed through a tight smile.

_I didn't even pay attention. _A shiver ran through her body again.

"Oi, Rukia, what's taking so long?" Ichigo's voice hollered from the hallway.

Relief washed over her in waves as she was saved from more confrontation. As she turned for the door to leave, she froze at Mr. Shiba's words.

"If you need any tutoring, I'm here until four." His smile was smug as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ichigo looked to Rukia strangely as she brushed past him hurriedly. Rolling his eyes, he ran to catch up with her. He ran faster than she walked and wheeled in front of her, facing her and preventing her from walking any further. "Rukia, just tell me what's wrong. Is it...Is it the memories?" His voice had then lowered to a dull whisper.

Tears unknowingly clustered in her eyes. If only he knew. She couldn't tell him, though. How could she? What could he do against a teacher? He'd end up getting in way too deep, and she didn't need him getting hurt, too. "No." Her icy reply made Ichigo scowl.

"Rukia, you're not a good liar. Not even close. So you better tell me now or else I'll go get a teacher or someone to excuse you from class so you can go back to the house and rest. Maybe you're not entirely over your cold after all."

"No!" Rukia shouted as he mentioned getting a teacher. "I mean, it's really not necessary Ichigo. "Let's just go to class." Her fake, reassuring smile did little to ease his scowling. Nonetheless, they headed toward the next room.

* * *

By the end of the day, Rukia was both mentally and physically exhausted. She met up with Orihime, avoiding Ichigo entirely. She didn't want to deal with his interrogations any further.

"Hey, Rukia!" Orihime sang cheerfully as they started to head for her house.

"Hey Orihime." Rukia was a good actor, and it seemed like she was acting normally.

"Sooo...what do you think!" the orange-haired woman exclaimed.

"Think of what?" Rukia's right eyebrows raised curiously.

"Of Mr. Shiba, silly! He seems nice. He even offered me tutoring lessons one-on-one!" she beamed.

Rukia abruptly stopped, and went around the front of Orihime to look at her. "No! Do _not _go anywhere near him. You understand?" Oh God, she could only think of the thoughts running through that sicko's mind when he saw Orihime's beautiful face, long, flowing hair, and over-sized breasts.

Orihime looked confused, but shrugged and pulled Rukia along as she continued walking. "Why not?"

Rukia was about to answer when Uryuu showed up. "Hey Orihime, Rukia." Pushing his glasses up, it glinted against the Sun's rays as he fell into step next to Orihime's other side.

"Hey Uryuu!" she greeted with a smile. "We were just talking about the new teacher. What do you think of him?"

Uryuu seemed not to care, but he responded to Orihime nevertheless. "His teaching skills are quite good, I could see why they picked him."

Rukia's eyes rolled and she involuntarily gagged. The two stared at her curiously, but she just shot them a wary smile.

Rukia needed to talk to someone. Anyone--well, anyone but Ichigo or Renji--and tell them what was going on. She feared if she kept it inside any more, she'd burst and go after Kaien. Going to jail for murder was not on her agenda.

So, she decided, later on in the night, she'd tell Orihime. She'd ask to sleep in her room (Orihime would simply jump up and down excitedly at the idea of it) and explain. She needed to talk to someone before she ended up doing something she would regret.

* * *

Ichigo paced back and forth in his room, his thoughts running a muck in his hazed mind. Rukia...He hadn't been there for her. Damn. Damn. _Damn! _The thought alone was killing him, chewing its way from the inside out. And all he could do was let it feast on his insides, because he deserved it. Rukia went through and was still going through more pain than he could ever imagine.

Renji sat on the bed, his index fingers and thumbs pushed together in a diamond-shape. His left eye twitched in irritation. "Will you stop that?!"

Ichigo glared toward the redhead. "How can you be so still and calm, knowing that Rukia...She...Grahh! I'm gonna kill the bastard."

It was now Renji's turn to be the reasonable voice. "Calm down, we don't know who it is, remember? Besides, I doubt he'd stick around."

"No. He's here, I can...just feel it. I think Rukia feels it, too, and that's why she was so weird today." His hands clenched into fists in frustration. "Damn it!" he yelled, not caring if his two younger sisters were downstairs, able to hear him. "This is just...Why her?"

Renji looked to the side. He felt the same way Ichigo did. Why her? Why Rukia, of all people? So strong-willed, opinionated, stubborn, so beautiful. Against his will, he imagined what Rukia must've felt. How helpless and broken. It made him want to burst into flames, go back in time, and follow her everywhere she went. How the hell could someone do something so awful to such a girl like Rukia?

Not that it was right to happen to any woman, but the stereotypical raped--he flinched at the thought of that word--woman was the typical damsel in distress. The ordinary, defenseless girl. Rukia was not anything like that. She could beat both him and Ichigo up, truth be told. So how did this happen?

"Renji." Ichigo raised his palm up to inspect it, noticing the four crescent-shaped indents made from his fingernails digging into the meat of his hand. He then continued. "If he's in Karakura Town, and I know he is, I don't want her to be alone. Either me or you, or someone--Chad, Uryuu--_someone_ needs to be by her side." Not only to protect her from the fiend again (they had _no idea_ how close he really was) but for emotional support as well.

Renji nodded. "I know what you're thinking, and I don't think we should push her into giving us any information just yet."

Ichigo agreed. Who knew how stable the young woman was. Ha! _Never thought I'd say something like that about Rukia. _Rukia, unstable? The thought was inconceivable, or at least it would have been had she not been wounded so deeply. "I'll have her stay here from now on, instead of Orihime's." He wondered how he could inconspicuously convince her to stay at his house instead of Orihime's. _"Hey, Rukia. Yeah, you should stay at my house. Why? Because I said so, damn it!" _That didn't sound too well. He'd have to mull that over later, when he was staring at his dark ceiling, awaiting the sleep that hadn't come easily since the day Rukia informed him of her story. Her terrible, despicable story.

* * *

Rukia laid next to Orihime on the queen-size bed, staring up to the stark white ceiling as she mentally prepared herself.

Orihime, bubbly as ever, sat up cross-legged next to her. "This is so wonderful! It's like a sleepover!"

Rukia sat up with an awkward smile.

Orihime was not known for her intelligence, but she wasn't blind. "Rukia...What's the matter? You've been moping around ever since you got here." Her frown made her beautiful face look like a child who had her candy taken away.

"You know...You know the new teacher?" she asked hesitantly. She felt an unwelcome lightheaded feeling flow through her body. She felt utterly sick to her stomach. When she saw Orihime nod quickly, she continued. "He..." There was no 'right' way to get this out. When she had told Ichigo her story, she never once said the word 'rape' and never thought of it either. It was such a disgusting word. "I know him." She settled to start with that instead.

"Oh?" Orhime looked curiously toward the raven-haired girl.

"Never mind." She was about to reveal a weakness, which was impossible. She didn't even know how she did it with Ichigo. Maybe the fact tat there was a physical person to refer to now which made it that much harder.

"Ruuukiaa!" Orihime whined, putting a caring hand on the petite shoulder of the Kuchiki girl. "Tell me." Her voice was stern, yet somewhat maternal.

And so Rukia would explain, because resisting Orihime's expecting glare was impossible, even for someone as strong-minded as herself. "It was raining that day."

Telling the story, believe it or not, was harder than actually living through it.

Afterward, Orihime sat in a frozen stupor. "Oh Rukia..." The genuine sadness only made Rukia roll her eyes.

She hated pity. She hated people feeling sorry for her. "It's nothing, really. I just needed to get that off my chest," she added quickly and flashed a smile.

"How can you say such a thing! Of course it's something!" Orihime was devastated, and wondered how Rukia could be so...so uncaring. She seemed like nothing had happened. Maybe that was the striking difference between them. Rukia was strong, and Orihime was not. _I wish I could be like her...No! Stop thinking that, Rukia needs my help. I know she's hurting inside. Should I tell Ichigo...?_

As if reading her mind, Rukia grew frantic. "You can't tell anyone!" She stared calmly into Orihime's liquid eyes. "Not Ichigo, not Renji, not anyone. Just stay away from Kaien as much as you can."

Orihime nodded in understanding. And, unlike any other time, she couldn't uphold this promise. She _had _to tell Ichigo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahh, sorry. I put this story on hiatus for a short bit. Even though it's my favorite story to write. I dunno why, but it's so fun! Haha.

Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you dropped me a review. A huge thanks to those who do (: -Ami


End file.
